<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>光暗 | 夜航船 by kasekase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401736">光暗 | 夜航船</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasekase/pseuds/kasekase'>kasekase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasekase/pseuds/kasekase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>可英雄是不会死去的，如同天上的太阳，黑夜时落下，天明又升起，将光与热播撒人间。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>光暗 | 夜航船</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大纲文，不愉快<br/>十八岁的男孩阿尔博特和经历过一切的光<br/>对于角色和关系的私人化解读；可能有地理上的错误<br/>别名：惊梦</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自十八岁离家之后，阿尔博特做梦，梦见与一个陌生人做了情人。</p><p> </p><p>这不应当。阿尔博特想，我从来没有见过他：在酒馆，在街巷，在野外，车夫、强盗或农民的面孔之中，我从来没有见过他。</p><p>而梦境不受控地到来。白天与魔物搏斗，夜里被肉欲纠缠，挣扎难以脱身。起初阿尔博特醒时感到不安，身处梦境，却无意识接受一切。梦中的露水情人身躯壮健，形容俊美，如同雄狮收敛爪牙一般恳切又谨慎地爱他。他们在可能的任何地方见面，然后花一整夜翻来覆去做爱，直到天明。阿尔博特还很年轻，尚不明白世间剧烈如毒药的爱情从何而来；但梦将这份爱提前给予他，使他困惑、沉迷，且对危险毫无知觉。</p><p>他感到新奇，为这份只在夜晚到来的爱情。梦境毫无疑问地虚假，却不能否认地逼真，他在这里冒险，兴致勃勃，探索他从未了解的情欲的世界。而且他很安全：一切只在梦中发生。他为他褐发蓝眼的情人舒展躯体，在快乐的幻觉里大声呻吟、战栗、流泪，湿润而发热，任由自己被海潮淹没，像抱紧浮木一样搂着情人的脖颈亲吻，从亲吻中获取赖以生存的以太。在干燥的荒原，在床褥上，在遗迹的角落，在湖心小舟，他是落水者在脱力前挣扎，祈求船夫载他到对岸去；他总能如愿以偿。</p><p>这个男人使他感到熟悉，又极为陌生。他往往沉默，然而并不冷酷：坚实的皮肉之下血液滚烫，内心柔软。阿尔博特直觉他是个冒险者和强大的战士，或许甚至是英雄本身；但他从不谈论他的过往，如同一个神秘的象征。偶尔他带新鲜的伤痕前来，面色疲倦，在篝火边慢慢磨着剑刃，半侧脸隐没在黑暗中，唇上沾尘土和鲜血的味道。阿尔博特从中品尝到死亡，一种他曾擦肩而过、未来也将不断靠近的东西。可英雄是不会死去的，如同天上的太阳，黑夜时落下，天明又升起，将光与热播撒人间。有一回他们在珂露西亚的崖顶等待日出，海上细碎波光托着白日腾升，群鸟往天上扑棱棱飞去。阿尔博特兴奋极了，回头对不远处那人招手；看见新生的日光落在那人额头，涂抹出玫瑰色的光晕，壮烈而温柔。一时间他忘记说话或动作，呆然直立，看着身负大剑的男人向他走来；向日出之地走来，仿若命运本身，无可避免。</p><p> </p><p>你注定要成为英雄。男人忽然说。</p><p>他们在崖顶比邻而坐，抵着额头轻声交谈。靠得太近，能在瞳仁中望见彼此的轮廓。多谢你相信我，我会努力……你怎么哭了？这不是好事吗？阿尔博特问。男人避而不答，平静道：从此以后，无论经历什么，你要永远相信自己走在正确的路上。我会在路的尽头等待你。</p><p>泪水落在阿尔博特脸颊上，轻盈无声，如一道陈旧伤口撕裂渗血。男孩不知所措，只好仰首亲吻他年长的情人，同时感到一种发源于心脏的疼痛，鲜活而陌生地跳动。这是爱吗？难道爱是这样一种沉重悲伤的东西吗？他不能明白，也从不知其来源。</p><p>多数时候他们并不说话。阿尔博特乐于讲些琐碎又快乐的小事，但梦中人就像磐石一样静默，善倾听而寡言。有时阿尔博特产生一种荒诞的猜测，以为这人是未来投射下的影子；他多年后的爱侣和战友，只是在梦境里提前相遇。或许在寥寥几次交谈中，他得到的也从来不是祝福、警告而是预言，提示一些尚未发生的历史。然而阿尔博特并不相信命运暗中写尽一切，他做了战士，理当用长斧为自己开辟前路。如果命运为他爱的人带来灾厄，他将与这作恶的命运搏斗到最后。</p><p> </p><p>直到二十岁那年，阿尔博特与奈贝尔特相遇，成为同伴。他看到那枚光之水晶，心生一种莫名预感；当晚做梦，他与梦中人泛舟于海，对方叹息道：终究是来了。星辉之下，水面倒映出两个无比相似的影子，顺着银河的流向交融为一体。阿尔博特目见此景，恍若被闪电击中，怔然凝视倒影，久久不能回神。</p><p>这是怎么回事？你究竟是什么？阿尔博特问道。而那人默然不语，将一柄染血巨斧递交给他，怅然一笑，消失在空气中，了无痕迹。</p><p>梦境自此结束，醒时天光大亮。阿尔博特看着空荡荡的手心，察觉到自己经历一场失去。</p><p>此后他不再做这样的梦。他依旧进行他的冒险，披荆斩棘，无往不前；然后逐渐被众人称作英雄。他有时想起梦里的那个人。他们从行事风格到用语习惯天差地别；但又惊人地相似，像同一根枝条上的两片叶子。在孚布特，他与恩莫的魔法师闲谈，矮小的贤者对他讲述古代隆卡的一种灵魂学假说：世上人类本是球形，有四手四足，长两个头，具有超群的智慧和力量，自太阳、月亮或大地诞生。神恐怕人类的强大形成威胁，于是将人类一分为二，从此人类只能以双脚走路，终生寻找自己失去的半身。不知真假，但偶尔他想起这一点，便感到细微的刺痛发生，仿佛曾有不属于他的泪水流过，干涸后凝结在脸上，成为一道无法痊愈的伤痕。</p><p>在独处的深夜，他有时幻想：如果我见到他，一定能立刻认出他来。然而无数面孔中从来没有他企望的一个。直到死亡终于击倒他：在决定杀死他所爱的同伴前夜，他竟又梦见那艘海上孤独的船。那人坐在船头，不再是沧桑疲惫的英雄，甚至比阿尔博特更年轻一些，眼神灼灼，坚定而喜悦，怀有蓬勃的生力和爱。那是他陌生又熟悉的另一半灵魂。阿尔博特几乎感到眩晕，犹豫不敢上前；那人便站起来，微笑着伸出手迎接。</p><p> </p><p>而黑夜照亮他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>